I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of cosmetics, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for holding and storing cosmetics.
II. Description of the Related Art
Cosmetics (“make-up”) are commonplace in modern society. Cosmetics are used socially by both men and women for aesthetic and practical purposes. Furthermore, cosmetics are used extensively in the  performing arts such as theater, film and commercials. Cosmetics are marketed in varying packages and containers and often require the user to store them in bags, purses, make-up kits and the like. Often times the storage of the cosmetics can be burdensome and awkward. People typically have to carry several cosmetics either in their existing bags or special purpose cosmetic bags.